films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Anatomy
'Anatomy '''is the 12th episode of ''Blue's Clues from Season 3. Contents https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/Anatomy?oldid=81975# hide #Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia #Gallery #Watch Episode Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Freddy *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Sarah Scientist (debut) *Mouth *Cursor Summary Steve and Blue learn about different parts of the body and the different uses of them. Recap This article needs a recap. Watch the video link below to figure out what was heard on this episode. Trivia *This is Mouth's first appearance without a speaking role. He later spoke in I Did That as the first talking clue and Body Language as Scrunched Up Mouth since her reappearance never had eyes. *In the Portugal version of Blue's Clues (Pistas da Blue), Blue's barking to the Mailtime song from Snack Time was used. *This is eighth and last episode where viewers say "Notebook!" from "Mailbox's Birthday" wasn't used. *During the theme song, Steve is wearing his tan shoes. *In Pistas da Blue version of this episode. During the scene where Durate helps Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika with muscles and finding the third clue. His hair from late Season 3 is used. *In the UK Version when Kevin asks Postbox why he is blinking his voice tone makes him look and sound like he's angry. *When Steve dances the pawprint away, the music from the song Our Dream from What Was Blue's Dream About? was used. *During the credits, you can hear a woman from the first clue singing. **Curser can also be seen near both the beginning and end of the credits, clicking at Steve's name and SFX, Music and Post Mixer. *Although not acknowledged fully, this is the first time the Internet is used to learn about something. *This episode was seen in the TV show, Yes Dear, as an emergency use. This lead to one of the main characters hallucinating to being on the Blue's Clues show himself. That same episode even had Steve guest star at the very end. Gallery https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_001.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_002.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_003.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_004.jpg Anatomy uk thumbnail.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_005.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_006.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_007.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Cmm9zs.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_008.jpg Mouth https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_009.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_010.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_011.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_012.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_013.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_014.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_015.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_016.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_017.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_018.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_019.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_020.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_021.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_022.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_023.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_024.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_025.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_026.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_027.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_028.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_029.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_030.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_031.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_032.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_033.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_034.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_035.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_036.jpg Wiggling Motion https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_037.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Post_Time_Season_3_Anatomy.png https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_038.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_039.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_040.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_041.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_042.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_043.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_044.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_045.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_046.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_047.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_048.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_049.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_050.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_051.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_052.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_053.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_054.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_055.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Index_2.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_056.jpg Tooth https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_057.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_058.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_059.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:4639691_l5.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_060.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_061.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_062.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_063.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_064.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_065.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_066.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_067.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_068.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Anatomy!_069.jpg Porcupines (2001).png From the UK version https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Nick_jr._productions.png https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Tooth.png Watch Episode US: http://dotsub.com/view/a1dd874b-9465-4fc3-b97a-5da3c9f5d012 US: http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-012-Anatomy?id=61586 UK: http://dotsub.com/view/4d472caf-fd4c-428d-98a4-daa78143cf9a Art Appreciation Weight and Balance What's That Sound? Animal Behavior! Blue's Big Pajama Party Draw Along with Blue Hide and Seek Thankful Blue's Big Holiday Pool Party Anatomy Signs Nature Geography Occupations Blue's Big Mystery Periwinkle Misses His Friend Blue's Big Musical What's So Funny? Blue's Big Costume Party Inventions Blue's Play Prehistoric Blue The Wrong Shirt Words Magenta Gets Glasses Blue's Collection Cafe Blue Shy Environments Stormy Weather }} Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Blue's Clues UK Episodes Category:Blue's Clues UK Season 4 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki